Liens de sang
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: [Three Shots] Trois drabbles pour explorer la psychologie et les relations dans la famille Skywalker. /Marathon Faradien - Days 23, 30, 37/
1. Drabble 1 - Jumeaux

**C'est encore moi, de retour avec un Three Shots qui mettra en scène la famille Skywalker en trois drabbles d'environ 150 mots pour le premier, et 200 mots pour le deuxième et le troisième.**

 **Le premier arrive tout de suite, et est centré sur le ressenti de Leia lorsque Luke leur a annoncé leur lien de parenté.**

 **/Marathon Faradien - Day 23/**

* * *

 **« Liens de sang »**

 **Drabble n°1 – Jumeaux**

* * *

Son frère. Son jumeau. Elle avait un frère.

Leia était bouleversée par la révélation de Luke. Un frère. Elle avait un frère et elle n'en avait jamais rien su – pas plus que lui, qui l'avait appris tout récemment. Ils s'étaient cotoyés pendant des années, sans se rendre compte du lien de sang si étroit qu'ils partageaient. Ils avaient traversé tellement d'épreuves et d'aventures héroïques depuis cette évasion audacieuse de l'Étoile de la Mort, sans que quiconque ne leur ait dit la vérité sur leurs origines. Plus choquant encore, Leia avait embrassé Luke !

Quatre ans après la destruction d'Alderaan, Leia avait finalement retrouvé un membre de sa famille : un frère jumeau caché, avec lequel elle partageait un véritable lien de sang... mais aussi une histoire commune, dans la Rébellion, sans qu'ils n'aient pu se douter un seul instant qu'un coup du destin ne les réunisse de cette façon.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 150.

* * *

 **C'est tout pour cette semaine, le deuxième drabble sera centré sur la relation entre Leia et son « père » et il sera publié mardi prochain. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ;) Bonne semaine ! :)**


	2. Drabble 2 - Figure paternelle

**/Marathon Faradien - Day 30/**

 **Et voici le deuxième drabble, toujours du point de vue de Leia, réfléchissant sur ses « deux pères » : Darth Vader et Bail Organa. Ce texte est un peu plus long, je vise les 200 mots (la limite précédente était trop juste pour approfondir ce que Leia pense de son père biologique).**

* * *

 **« Liens de sang »**

 **Drabble n°2 – Figure paternelle**

* * *

Les révélations de Luke sur leurs liens de parenté ne s'étaient pas arrêtées à leur gémellité. Voilà que Leia apprenait du même coup qu'elle était la fille de nulle autre que Darth Vader lui-même !

Cette constatation-là lui faisait froid dans le dos. Elle se souvenait comme si c'était hier sa confrontation avec le Sith sur l'Étoile de la Mort. Il l'avait torturée ! Torturée jusqu'à ce qu'elle hurle pour qu'il l'achève. Comment pouvait-elle accepter que cet homme – si l'on pouvait encore le considérer ainsi – était en réalité son père biologique ?

Darth Vader était bien loin de la figure paternelle idéale, même si Luke restait persuadé qu'il restait de la lumière en lui.

Leia se remémora avec tristesse le visage souriant de Bail Organa. Elle avait toujours su qu'elle avait été adoptée, mais lui et Breha étaient ses véritables parents, ils étaient ceux qui l'avaient élevée et aimée comme leur propre fille. Peu importe ce que les liens du sang pouvaient dire, les liens du cœur étaient les plus importants – elle aimait encore ses parents adoptifs, elle aimait Luke, mais pour le bras droit de l'Empereur, elle ne ressentait rien d'autre que de la haine !

* * *

Nombre de mots : 200.

* * *

 **J'ai passé trop de temps à lire _Bloodline_ x'D (Pour une fois, je vous recommande vivement ce roman du nouvel univers « officiel », c'est agréable à lire et les nouveaux personnages sont tops ! Ransolm Casterfo *0*)**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review en attendant le troisième drabble, que je publierai mardi prochain ;) Bonne semaine ! :)**


	3. Drabble 3 - Enfants perdus

**/Marathon Faradien - Day 37/**

 **J'avais au départ prévu un Two Shots, puis j'ai décidé d'étendre la fic à Darth Vader, dans un troisième drabble d'environ 200 mots.**

* * *

 **« Liens de sang »**

 **Drabble n°3 – Enfants perdus**

* * *

Lorsque Darth Vader avait appris l'existence de son fils, il avait été bouleversé. Comment était-ce possible ? L'Empereur lui avait toujours affirmé que Padmé était morte avec son enfant, et maintenant, il venait de se contredire !

Le Seigneur Sith n'avait pourtant pas pu s'empêcher de ressentir une vague d'amour pour ce Luke Skywalker – même s'il s'était rapidement fustigé pour cette faiblesse. Le fils de Padmé était en vie !

Lorsque Darth Vader avait appris l'existence de sa fille, il avait été choqué. Des jumeaux ! Comment n'avait-il pas pu le sentir ?...

Les remords le rongèrent presque aussitôt. Dans un coin de son esprit, il revoyait l'image qu'il s'était faite de sa famille idéale : lui, Padmé – souriante –, tenant leurs enfants dans leurs bras, et une sensation d'amour diffuse dans l'air ambiant. Mais cela n'avait jamais été, et ne serait jamais. Leur famille avait été brisée, et il s'en voulait de n'avoir jamais pu partager des moments de jeux avec sa fille, ou voir grandir son fils. Il avait condamné les Skywalker avant même la naissance de ses enfants. Il s'était lui-même privé du plaisir de fonder une famille, en tuant la mère et forçant les enfants à être séparés l'un de l'autre, et de lui aussi.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 211. (Oups, je me suis laissée un peu emporter ^-^')

* * *

 **Voilà pour la conclusion déprimante de ce mini-recueil x( Une petite review serait appréciée avant de quitter la page ^-^'**


End file.
